


Request

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [24]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: T'Challa and Nakia have some questions for M'Baku





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge. The prompt is 'death and/or rebirth'.
> 
> *This is all translated from Xhosa

"King T'Challa and Lady Nakia to see you, my Lord," M'Baku's doorman told him as he stood looking out over the valley that led to Jabari lands.

M'Baku turned to face them as they entered the room. "You have your throne back. Why have you come back to the Jabari?"

"To thank you for your help," T'Challa replied, his smile genuine and not simply polite.

Nakia nodded, the arm she had looped through T'Challa's tightening. "And to thank you for saving T'Challa."

"Why did you save me?" T'Challa asked, his gaze intent.

After a moment of silence, M'Baku gestured for them to follow him to his private rooms. This wasn't something he wished to discuss where any of his people could overhear. Once there, he poured drinks for them and indicated the sofa. They sat down and M'Baku paced for several moments, his full drink in hand. "I challenged you to see what kind of man you are, what kind of king you would be. Even though I lost, I was satisfied you would do well. N'Jadaka, on the other hand, he didn't come here for Wakanda. He came here for her weapons and technology, to give to 'his' people for revenge against the 'colonizers'."

"How did you know about him? You didn't come to his challenge." T'Challa looked surprised.

Nakia, however, was not surprised. "The Jabari tribe has always had their observers amongst the rest of us. It's how they stay informed, besides the formal messengers."

"Yes, Lady Nakia is correct," M'Baku lifted his cup to her in a silent salute, but he still didn't drink. "I knew I couldn't match N'Jadaka once he was on the throne, so my people ensured one of our fishermen found you and brought you here. Beyond that, I wasn't sure what else to do beyond trust that _someone_ would come here for shelter."

T'Challa finished his drink and set the empty glass on the table. "You never truly wanted the throne, but why did you say you wouldn't help us, only to do so anyway?"

"Another test." M'Baku held up a finger, amused to note that Nakia wasn't surprised. "Would you challenge N'Jadaka again, even with just three people to support you?"

Nakia nodded, taking T'Challa's hand and squeezing it gently. "And you did."

"I couldn't do otherwise." T'Challa shook his head.

M'Baku nodded his agreement. "And that is why we followed you and didn't stay here. Wakanda's still our home and N'Jadaka would have destroyed it."

"What do you think, Nakia?" T'Challa looked at her. "Are you satisfied?"

Nakia studied M'Baku closely, absently rolling her glass between her hands. He held her gaze, not sure of the reason for her scrutiny. "Is the Jabari Tribe ready to stand openly with the rest of Wakanda?"

"We have stood back too long," M'Baku told her, coming to a stop facing both of them, feet braced shoulder-width apart. "It is time for Wakanda to stand united."

She studied him for several more moments before looking at T'Challa. "Yes, I'm satisfied."

"As am I." T'Challa stood up, moving to stand in front of M'Baku. "In the past, kings and queens of Wakanda sometimes took two spouses. Nakia and I have agreed that we need to do the same and we'd like you to be our third."

M'Baku nearly dropped his drink as Nakia joined T'Challa, taking his hand. He'd heard of that tradition as well, but he'd never expected them to invoke that tradition, let alone to choose _him_ of the possibilities. He finally took a long sip of his drink. "Why me?"

"You love Wakanda," Nakia explained, reaching out to rest a hand on his arm. "Enough to stand aside even when the throne was practically handed to you."

T'Challa nodded, gripping M'Baku's bicep. "You don't stand on ceremony with me or my family. We need someone like that."

"I--" he paused and tossed back the rest of his drink. "I'm not sure what to say."

Both of them laughed softly and T'Challa told him, "We understand. Take your time thinking about it. Even if you refuse, Jabari will have a spot on the Council."

"Thank you, T'Challa, Nakia." M'Baku managed a smile. "I'm honored that you asked me and I _will_ give it proper consideration."

"That's all we ask."


End file.
